Beautiful Avians: Legends
is an American animated mini-series being created by TBD with Jessica Borutski, the creator of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy, co-creating and producing. It is based off the Beautiful Avians ''comics. It is being produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Williams Street and aired on Cartoon Network's late night block, from July to September 2020. Synopsis Characters Main *The '''Beautiful Avians', consisting of: **'Madison "Maddie" Crowell / The Peacock' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a teenage girl who becomes a heroic killing machine, shooting with her sharp feathers and her sharp weapons. She is the leader of the Beautiful Avians. She is also the character of Collin the Speedy Boy. **'Sara Chaney / The Hummingbird' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a teenage girl who is Maddie's best friend. She can fly using her rocket wings, and can either kill or stun bad guys using her gun and kill them using her daggers. Similar to The Peacock, she is also the character of Collin the Speedy Boy. **'Kaitlyn Wood / The Beautiful Macaw' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - a teenage girl with an ability to screech and break glasses using her scream and noises. **'Lillyan Nichols / The Monal' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a teenage girl who shoots fire from her fists and boots, while also the smartest of the team. **'Emily "Emma" Doll / Roller Bird' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a pre-teen girl who is the youngest and can sense if enemies or something is coming. She is Alexis's younger sister. **'Faith Iris Paintson / Fireice Phoenix' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a blonde-haired, gold-eyed Face Paint (possibly a Face Paint/human hybrid) who, unlike her uncle, wants to become a hero and being influenced by The Beautiful Avians to protect the world from everyone, including her uncle. It is also revealed that she hates her uncle. Her mother was said to be a superhero named Phoenix. She can use fire, ice or even combine them together. **'Kelsie Aday / Quetzal' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a cute teenage girl who is influenced by The Beautiful Avians to protect innocent people from bad guys by killing them. She was previously a character from the main franchise. **'Sheila Holland / Owl' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - an adult woman who serves as the Beautiful Avians' mentor. She is the only member of the team to wear sleeves, as well being the only one not to wear neither a skirt nor a dress, wearing a bodysuit. Due to her death, she appears as a ghost. ***'Alpha ' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a tasmanian devil who is Owl's butler. Allies *'Cailin Munday' (also voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD. *'Dillon Rhodes/Armadillo' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD. **'Brooke Rhodes' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. *'Dylen Whisman' (voiced by for GreenGrass) - TBD. *'Sir Raptor' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. *'Courtney Bassham/Blackbird' (voiced by TBD) - a teenage girl who TBD. She is an ally since the TBDth episode, and eventually stopped being an Avian in the series finale, and later moved to The Emerald Haven. **'Spots' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a Cyanoraptor who is Courtney/Blackbird's pet, as well as being her only BFF (until she redeemed). *The Avian Warriors, consisting of: **'Rainee Berryman/Scarlet Macaw' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a teenage girl who protects Harpy Vallery from perils and the leader of the Avian Warriors. **'Mercedes Goodman/Golden Pheasant' - a Puerto Rican teen girl who is the second leader of the Avian Warriors. **'Saleen Shelby/Puffin' - a teenage girl who is the builder of the inventions that the Warriors use. **'Jayla Patton/Mockingbird' (voiced by Kelly Nigh) - An also dumb member of the Avians, although quite smarter than Mads. She is the youngest of the Avian Warriors. She has a love interest on Dillon. It is revealed that her favorite food is Japanese and Chinese foods. **'Karleey Goodwin/Flamingo' - an African American teen girl who is usually gets TBD. **'Morgan Swanson/Swan' - an intelligent but reserved member of the Avian Warriors. She is the smartest of the team. **'Tasia Rameriz/Toucan' - a rather rebellious member of the Avian Warriors who despite her rebellious nature, still cares about her teammates. **'Maddison "Mads" Witherspoon/Blue Jay' - a playful and goofy, but confident and tough Avian who is the dumbest member. **'Geraldine Joly/Nest' - an elderly lady who is the boss of the Avian Warriors. She rides in her flying chair, and has one leg, as her other leg is broken off, being replaced with a peg. *'Caleigh Allen/Seagull' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a teenage boy with the powers of superspeed, being the hero of FingerTown. **'Tommy the Opossum' (voiced by Scott Menville]) - a comedic and prankster opossum. **'Cooper Albert Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD. *'Alexis Diane Doll' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD. *'Evelynn Skye Rodriguez '(voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD. *'Courtnei Paintders' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a Face Paint who lives in FingerTown. Antagonists *'Marthromon' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. **'Drake' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. **'Panthera' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. *'Alexus Hill/The Buzzard' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. **'Dr. Razor Sharpclaw' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD. *'Risk Crocs' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD. *'Courtney Bassham/Blackbird' - a teenage girl who TBD. Redeems in the TBDth episode. **'Spots' - a Cyanoraptor who is Courtney/Blackbird's pet, as well as being her only BFF (until she redeemed). Redeemed along with her owner. * Production Episodes Main article: List of episodes Trivia *Madison confirmed it will be a 15-episode mini series, and will feature the Collin the Speedy Boy characters in one episode. **However, Matthew Mercer confirmed that he is unable to reprise his role for the show as Collin due to scheduling conflicts, so he is being replaced by Tom Kenny, which would end up getting criticized and even spawned a controversy. ***In awake of this, Warner Bros. Animation announced that they are going to replace Kenny's lines with Mercer's. **This also marks the third time that Collin isn't voiced by his usual actor. *This is also the third time that Collin and his gang appeared in an adult animated series, after Robot Chicken and Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law. *While most of the episodes will last for 22 minutes (30 minutes approx.), Madison confirmed that there will be two episodes that will last for 44 minutes (a hour approx.), revealed to be being the CTSB episode and the series finale. *Most episodes are rated TV-14-V, but there are two episodes that are being rated TV-PG-V, and one episode is even rated TV-MA-V (although was rerated TV-14-V during reruns). *When asked if the series would get a second season, Madison replied "No, but I have plans for a new series I am making soon." *Jessica Borutski produces the series. *Dr. Razor Sharpclaw is voiced by Tom Kenny, and is inspired by the Professor from the ''Spyro ''series. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:TV-14-V Category:Mini-Series